Constantinople
Constantinople is the capital of the Byzantine Empire, and one of the largest cities in the world. Located on the straits of Basberus the city lies in both Asia, and Europe making it an extremely unique city in this way. Originally constructed and planned as a fortress city to base the Roman eastward expansion on, Constantinople became a bustling town, and then capital of the Byzantine Empire. Originally founded by Byzantine Constantine the city would forever after this founding be shaped by the Constantine Dynasty of whom would both name the city after themselves and begin the process of building a power base from the city of Constantinople. When it became clear that the Romans were weak the Constantine Dynasty moved with their allies and declared the city of Constantinople as the new capital of the Empire of Byzantine and would expand massively from their capital into the outreaches of Turkey. The city of Constantinople is one of the largest cities in Europe, and western Asia with a population of around 275,000 at the end of the Byzantine-Nehekhara War. The historical population of Constantinople has been growing ever since its founding by the Roman Empire, but this did diminish significantly when the Sons of Constantine instigated the genocide against the Turkish population of the city leading to their elimination from the city and declining from near 350,000 to its current population. As capital of the Byzantine Empire, the city is the center of the entire leadership of the Empire, and in this way if you want to be someone of consequence its always said that at some point you have to conquer the politics of Constantinople. Their is the massive academy of Lucian where the leaders of the Byzantine Empire are trained and then they are transplanted to the areas that they will lead. Unlike the other sections of the Byzantine Empire the capital of Constantinople is extremely homogeneous in that the city is nearly ninety one percent Italians. The policies of the city are such that it is difficult if not impossible for non-Italians to be able to find jobs in the city and for this reason there is very little population of non-Italians in the city. Of the nine remaining percent the population is mainly split between ruling Ostrogoth's, Bulgarians, and Greeks of whom the Italians tolerate due to their need for their continued obedience. Geography The city of Constantinople is located on three seperate pieces of land with the largest section the main part of the city based on the European mainland. This situation allows the city to use the massive sea tether to control who is able to travel in the Sea of Marma, and down the Basphuras. History Early History The city of Constantinople stands on the shores of the channel that seperates Asia , and Europe . Because of this in the early days of Europe the region was founded on the western side by the Greeks, and Thalians. While on the eastern side the city was founded by Cretians who held the region, and became known as the Trojans. Originally constructed and planned as a fortress city to base the Roman eastward expansion on, Constantantinople became a bustling town, and then capital of the Byzantine Empire. Originally founded by Byzantine Constantine the city would forever after this founding be shaped by the Constantine Dynasty of whom would both name the city after themselves and begin the process of building a power base from the city of Constantinople. Preaching to Romans It would be Mathew the Apostle would following the death of Jesus leave Nehekhara for a time travelling to Constantinople where he would found the Roman Catholic Church converting the population there to its belief before travelling to Italy where he was able to convert the population there as well thereby converting the Roman Empire to Christianity. Constantine IV. Main Article : Constantine IV. Demographics Ethnicity Unlike the other sections of the Byzantine Empire the capital of Constantinople is extremely homogeneous in that the city is nearly ninety one percent Italians. The policies of the city are such that it is difficult if not impossible for non-Italians to be able to find jobs in the city and for this reason there is very little population of non-Italians in the city. Of the nine remaining percent the population is mainly split between ruling Ostrogoth's, Bulgarians, and Greeks of whom the Italians tolerate due to their need for their continued obedience. Religion Population The city of Constantinople is one of the largest cities in Europe, and western Asia with a population of around 275,000 at the end of the Byzantine-Nehekhara War. The historical population of Constantinople has been growing ever since its founding by the Roman Empire, but this did diminish significantly when the Sons of Constantine instigated the genocide against the Turkish population of the city leading to their elimination from the city and declining from near 350,000 to its current population. Goverment Points of Interest Hagia Sophia See Also : Hagia Sophia The Hagia Sophia is one of the largest christian churches in all of Europe, opposed only by the Vatican in Rome. The Hagia Sophia has been rebuilt three times after its destruction by earthquakes, and one by a fire set by the drunken Patriarch of the church. The church is the center for christianity in Constantinople and it is here where the new Emperor is crowned by the Patriarch of Constantinople. Port of Constantinople Category:City Category:Capital Category:Byzantine Emperor Category:Byzantine Empire